


lufian

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Mentioned Prompto Argentum, Mentioned Umbra, Poetry, Zegnautus Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: it feels like...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	lufian

it feels like the fire

just a few feet in front

radiating heat into your bones

and making the night’s expanse seem

that much darker

it feels like feathers

soft and downy when curled

between your fingers, too

scared of doing something wrong

to hold on any tighter

it feels like the leather

of a steering wheel warmed

by the sun as you refused

to put the top up even when

the passersby stared

it feels like the rush

of a fight gone right with

no potions shattered and no blood spilled

and the promise of a bounty and a bed

at the end of the day

it feels like magic spilling

into you from the glowing stones

orange and yellow and blue

and the LCD screen of a camera

displaying a photo only seen after the fact

it feels like the dread

when the bark of a dog

returns you swift and merciless

to a metal room with white-sheeted cots

and your best friend curled

silent

if not for

the clipped breath

and restless turning

of a nightmare

  
  


you want to go back

  
  


oh gods

  
  


you want to go back

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/compromisedunit)! Also, consider joining my [discord server](https://discord.gg/dSGgxMF)!


End file.
